For the Realm
by Soccer-Bitch
Summary: Lothiriel is the princess of Dol Amroth. There had been so much darkness in their lands that it was hard to believe that the war was over. And now it was time to rebuild and with that came alliances, between Gondor and Rohan. But would agree to an arranged marriage with the possibility that her husband might never love her? Eomer/Lothiriel


_**A/N: This is the first time I've written about Eomer and Lothiriel. I haven't actually read the books, but I've done a bit of research on them and I just had this idea about how it might have been for them. This will be a two parter and I am currently working on the second part, so I hope you enjoy this!  
**_

 _ **A/N2: I own nothing besides my idea and anyone who I've made up...**_

 _ **A/N3: Thank you Maddie Rose for helping me and looking over my work as I was getting frustrated and what not. You are the best!  
**_

* * *

 **3019**

 **Dol Amroth**

Feeling a cool breeze blowing all around her, Princess Lothiriel of Dol Amroth did not move from her spot. When her father and brothers left to fight, she was put in charge. It was not because she wanted to be left behind, but it was what she was raised to do. Her mother had told her many times that she would be a lord's wife and if the stars aligned perhaps a king's. But in order to be that person she would need to learn how to rule in their stead, for there would be times that her husband would have to leave and she would not be suited to go with him.

With the absence of her eldest brother, Prince Elphir, she had taken charge of the welfare of her nephew. It was hard to believe that Elphir's wife had only spent a few hours with her son before dieing in her birthing bed. The sudden death of Princess Gaelira was not just felt by the royal family of Dol Amroth, but by the people as well. Princess Gaelira was loved by the people of Dol Amroth as they accepted her upon her marriage to Prince Elphir.

Taking a deep breath and then releasing it, Lothiriel shook away the unpleasant thoughts from her mind. In the past few years the bad memories were growing just as the darkness grew in the world, but she was clinging onto what good ones she had left. Watching the waves crash onto the sandy beach, Lothiriel could remember when she was younger how she would spend all of her spare time reading down there until someone came looking for her or even riding her horse along the shore. But for the past two years she found it hard to go down to the shore without thinking of the death of her mother. She had barely turned twenty at the time and two years had passed since it happened, the pain was still fresh as it had happened as recently as yesterday.

"Princess," a voice said from behind her causing Lothiriel to turn and look at the servant who had interrupted her quiet. "There is a messenger from Gondor."

Seeing that the servant held nothing in her hands, left Lothiriel confused. "Where is the message?"

"He would not allow me to take the message to you," she explained. "He said that he would only had it over to you, Princess."

"Bring my nephew to the hall once he has woken up."

"Yes, My Lady."

With a bow, the servant left the princess to her quiet once more. Looking out at the ocean one last time, she released a soft and small sigh.

" _I miss you mother."_

Turning around, she left her perch and made her way to the hall where this messenger from Gondor awaited her for the purpose of handing a message to her directly. Taking a shortcut that she had learned from her brothers in her youth, she made it to the hall in no time at all.

"Princess Lothiriel," the man with light brown hair said in greeting as he bowed with the respect that her title required. "I bring word to you from your brother, Prince Elphir."

Taking the letter from his hand, she gave him a small smile that didn't reach all the way to her eyes.

"Thank you," she said. "I am sure that you are hungry and tired from your long journey. If you would like a hot bath I will have one of the servants bring hot water to one of the guest chambers along with a hot meal."

"I would like that immensely princess," the man said. "Would that mean you will be dining alone tonight?"

"I am never alone," Lothiriel said as one of the servants came into the hall with her nephew who was screaming his head off. "What has happened?"

"We do not know," the young servant said as she handed the crying infant to the princess. "He has been fed and changed, but he will not stop crying."

Smiling down at her baby nephew, Lothiriel stood in the same spot and rocked young Alphros in her arms. After a minute or two, the crying calmed down and then ceased altogether.

"It would seem that he just needed the touch of his mother."

"His mother died in her birthing bed," Lothiriel said to the messenger. "I am merely his aunt who has guardianship until his father returns."

Without another word to the rider, she looked at the servant and told her to have the tub in their guest chambers readied for the rider as well as a hot meal and drink brought up to his room. Lowering her voice, she looked at the way the rider was looking at the young servant. "Be sure to have the male servants deliver the water and the meal." With a bow, the servant went on her way to make Princess Lothiriel's orders happen.

Making her way to her bed chambers, Lothiriel smiled down at Alphros and in return he smiled right back to her. She knew that once he got older he would become a handsome young man. Her hope was that both his mother and her own would watch over him since they were unable to be in his life. Opening the door to her chambers, she walked in and then closed the door before walking over to the crib that had been placed in her own chambers so that she could tend to him herself during the nights. Gently placing him down into his bed, she waited a moment to see if he would fuss. When he did not, she pulled a blanket over his body before laying down on her own bed.

Looking at the letter, she looked at the seal, it was that of her own house. The seal of Dol Amroth. Only with a slight hesitation did she break the seal and find the familiar script of her brother's hand. That in itself was a small comfort.

 _Lothiriel,_

 _I hope that this letter finds you in good health and better spirits than when we parted. My heart longs to come home so that the burden of ruling our fair city and caring for my son will be lifted off of your shoulders, but I cannot yet do either of those things._

 _The battle upon the fields of the Pelennor was successful, but it is not a time to celebrate for the war has not been won. There is to be a march upon the Black Gate so that the Halfling that has the burden of carrying the One Ring may see to its destruction. I know you do not wish to hear this, but we are all going to join in the fight to save the future._

 _I hope that you find it in your heart to forgive me for what I am about to ask of you. If I shall fall, I wish for you to take over the guardianship of Alphros. I do not wish for him to be brought up by tutors and nannies. It was not how we were raised and I do not wish it for my son. Raise him and make sure he knows how loved he is, by both myself and by Gaelira. I know that it is a lot to ask, but I do hope you will do this for me._

 _I will send this by messenger immediately and shall I return, shall any of us return we will send for you and Alphros to join us in Gondor to meet not only our new king, but the new King of Rohan._

 _Be well my sister._

 _Prince Elphir of Dol Amroth._

Closing her eyes, Lothiriel tried to conceal the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. Her brother was asking her to raise his son if he should not return and in her heart, she knew that he already knew what her answer would be.

Getting off her bed, she checked on Alphros before walking out onto her balcony. She looked at the people that were still around Dol Amroth. They knew of the dangers they faced and they had sent their husbands, their brothers, their sons and their friends into battle and they were to hope for the best. Just like her.

As her brother and father left to assist Gondor, Lothiriel held her nephew and watched as they boarded a ship that would take them closer to Gondor. It was painful for her to watch them go, but her father left four hundred men behind that were at her disposal while they were away. Her father was not going to leave it to chance that his daughter and his grandson would be able to get out if there was another attack from Corsairs. The last attack had left everyone heartbroken with the death of Prince Imrahil's wife and mother to his children.

Holding the letter close to her body, she looked to the heavens and for the first time in two years she prayed for a victory against the Dark Lord Sauron. Lothiriel honestly didn't know how long they would all survive if Sauron's forces were successful.

Letting the tears fall from her eyes, Lothiriel was not able to stop them even if she had wished to. For two years she had been strong, holding everything inside, but with the reality of knowing that her family survived one battle but might not return from the next one was hard to take. She did not want to ever think of what it would be like without her brothers and her father in her life. If they did not return then she would have to take up her father's place and rule Dol Amroth until Alphros turned eighteen. For now she would have to put on a brave face and pray that her family would come home.

Four weeks. Four long weeks had passed since the last battle and Lothiriel found herself in the throne room with Alphros on her hip. He was different from when her brother had last seen him and today she would get to see his face when he saw his son again. It would be a sight to behold. Out of her three brothers, Elphir was the oldest, but he was also the one whom she was the closest to. Two weeks ago there had been another messenger from Gondor, only this time it was her father writing to tell her of the victory they had accomplished. In his letter he informed her that Gondor was to have a king again and the king would be traveling with her brothers and cousin to visit Dol Amroth along with the King of Rohan. The message had left tears in her eyes, but for the first time since the darkness had slowly seeped back into the world, they were tears of pure joy.

Rooms had been made for the royal families and her brother's rooms had also been aired out. Even though her father had informed her that he would not being joining them in Dol Amroth, his room had been prepared for when he would return. But rooms were not just being prepared for the royals, but for the guests as well.

"Princess Lothiriel," one of the guards said bowing to her before walking forward. "The party of your brothers and everyone else has been spotted. They should be here within the hour if not sooner."

"Thank you," she said releasing the breath that she had not realized she had been keeping. "It will be well for the city to see the Princes of Dol Amroth returning home."

"If I may say Princess," he said as he looked at her. "The people are happy for the news of the victory and that all Princes of Dol Amroth live. But they were willing to follow your rule as well."

Smiling at him, she nodded her head. "I will greet our guests in the hall after I have changed Alphros."

"Of course, Princess."

Bowing his head, he walked away from her and back to his post.

It was a relief that her people would have supported her if her family had not returned from the war. She thought they would, but it was nice to have someone tell her so. Especially when the person telling her so was not part of her family.

Making her way to her room to change her nephew's clothing, Lothiriel could feel butterflies in her stomach. This had been the day she couldn't wait to arrive and now that it finally had, she was nervous. Nervous to see her brothers once again and to meet not just one king, but two. Taking a deep breath, she changed Alphros into dark blue and silver with the symbol of their house stitched onto the chest. Ever since they had gotten word of that her brothers would be returning home, she had instructed one of her ladies in waiting to help her make an outfit for her nephew. Once he was ready, Lothiriel picked him back up and grabbed a blanket to keep any cool breeze from getting to him and left her chambers.

"I know your father is excited to see you again, Alphros," Lothiriel said softly as she walked down the stairs to hall where she would welcome her brothers and the guests of Dol Amroth and have a mid-day meal ready for them. "And although you will go back to his care you should know I will never be too far away."

Seeing the Capitan of the Guard she nodded her head at him as he bowed to her. "They have entered the city, Princess. I imagine your brothers are far more anxious to be back then the rest of the party that they travel with."

"Did they come on the ship?" Lothiriel questioned him.

"No, they have traveled the long road. Everyone on horseback."

"Have the extra stables been cleaned out and opened for the stable hands to place all of the horses?"

"They have Princess," he said. "I do not mean to speak out of turn."

"You have been guarding my family since before I was born," Lothiriel smiled at him. "Speak your mind, please."

"I am just a little surprised that you are waiting here for them instead of meeting your brothers at the stables. It was something that you have done for so long."

"There was a time where I might have done such things," Lothiriel said smiling at the memory of greeting her brothers after one of their hunting trips. "But there are more than just my brothers who have come to our city and my father would not wish to hear about me running wildly to the stables. I will admit I wish I could."

"Perhaps another time now that the darkness has been defeated."

"Perhaps." Lothiriel agreed as she heard the footsteps rushing up the stone stairs leading into the hall. There was no possible way for her to contain her smile, a real smile that she felt hadn't been upon her face since the passing of her mother.

Seeing all three of her brothers with her own eyes and not through memories from before they left settled the butterflies in her stomach. They were home. They were finally home.

" _Lothiriel."_

Looking in front of her, she felt the relief flood through her. She wanted nothing more than to throw the formalities out the window and wrap her arms around her brother, but she knew that with visiting royalty, it would not be an option.

"Welcome home, Elphir, Echirion, Amrothos," Lothiriel said as she curtsied gracefully while still holding her nephew in her arms. Turning and looking at Elphir she gave him a knowing smile. "I believe this is whom you are most anxious to see."

Walking forth, she moved the blanket that covered part of Alphros' face and looked upon Elphir's astonished face. He placed his hand upon the soft cheek and then smiled down at him. "He has grown."

Although his voice was soft, Lothiriel heard him perfectly. "As much as you wanted him to stay young forever it was not going to happen. Especially since he eats just like Amrothos."

Laughing, the two siblings smiled at one another. "Take him."

Looking upon his sister's face, Elphir could tell that she was serious. She was giving his son back to him. "I owe you so much for caring for him. I know how you are Lothiriel, you did not allow for much help when it came to him did you?"

"I raised him as I would raise my own child. We were not raised with strangers and I would not allow that to happen to him."

Gently placing the content baby into her brother's arms, she knew how much it meant to him that his child had been taken care of and loved while he was away at war. And now he would not have to leave him again, at least not for some time.

Turning and looking at Echirion, she smiled to him and before she could say anything she was in his embrace as he swung her around. Lothiriel had her arms wrapped around her brother knowing how much she had missed being able to see him and hug him knowing he would be there for her. And he always was there for her, until he had left to fight. She could never hold that against him, but she missed him terribly. When her feet were both back on solid ground, she looked at her brother and saw the tears in his eyes. He tried to blink away the tears, but one escaped his eye before he could and his sister reached her hand up and cupped his face as she brushed it away.

"I am just so happy to see you without so much darkness about," Echirion told her. "I was worried what would happen if we had-"

"You come home victorious and so lift the worry and burden I know you still carry with you. It will not serve you well to dwell upon matters that will not come to pass."

Nodding his head, he let her go. It was only for a half second before she was once again wrapped into the arms of another Prince of Dol Amroth. This time it was Amrothos. Her brother that had taught her how to ride a horse and how to sneak out of lessons without getting caught by their parents.

"You are truly a sight for sore eyes," Amrothos told her with a smile that reached all the way to her eyes. "I had prayed many nights that I would be able to see you again and it fills me with joy that I have you here in my arms."

"Yes it has been awfully quiet since you left."

Hearing the roar of his laughter, Lothiriel could not help but laugh along with her brother.

"Come there are introductions to be made. Our guests have been kind to let us greet you first."

Smiling at her brother she backed away as a few of their guests walked inside the hall. Turning to see two of the kitchen servants there, she nodded her head knowing they would know what to do. Having her brother tuck her arm into his, they walked towards their guests and there were quiet a few of them.

"Princess Lothiriel, allow me to introduce you to our future king, Aragorn." Amrothos said as they stood in front of a man with dark hair and a kind smile.

Dropping into a curtsey, Lothiriel smiled as she stood back up. "Welcome to Dol Amroth. I hope the journey was not too tiresome. The kitchens have been busy preparing a mid-day meal for everyone."

"The journey was uneventful," the man smiled at her. "We thank you for your hospitality."

"This is Prince Legolas of the Woodland Realm and Gimli, Lord of the Glittering Caves."

"It is an honor to meet the both of you, My Lords. I hope that you will find Dol Amroth to your liking."

Both the elf prince and the dwarf bowed their heads to her with smiles upon their faces. Lothiriel curtsied to her guests and could not keep the smile off her face. Her whole life she had read about other races, but not once had she actually come across anyone race besides the race of men.

"I would hope that you-"

"Faramir."

Breaking away from the blonde woman standing next to him Faramir took a hold of his cousin's hand and gently pulled her into his arms as he had done many times before when they were merely children.

"It has been many years cousin."

"Too many Faramir." Lothiriel agreed with a smile upon her face.

Holding his cousin in his arms was something he had not done in many years and he had missed her presence in Minas Tirith for she had been a bright star among all the dark days he had suffered because of his father. "We must speak privately later tonight."

Nodding her head in agreement, Faramir took her hand and led her over to the woman who he had been standing with before he had swept her into his arms.

"Princess Lothiriel of Dol Amroth I would like to present to you Eomer King of Rohan and his sister the Lady Eowyn who is also my betrothed."

Dropping down in front of the royals, she slowly stood up to see them showing her the same respect as she had shown them.

"Welcome to Dol Amroth. I can imagine it is quiet different from your home in Rohan, but if there is anything we can do to make your stay more pleasant please do not hesitate to tell me."

"Thank you Princess Lothiriel," Eowyn said with a smile upon her face as her brother nodded his head. "It is an honor to meet you. Faramir has told me many things about you and about Dol Amroth."

With a hesitant smile, she looked at all her guests before informing them that the mid-day meal would be served shortly and if they wished to freshen up that the servants would show each of them to their rooms. And that was where they all went. As her guests were getting ready for the mid-day meal, Lothiriel needed a bit of time to clear her head of the thoughts that had been plaguing her for the last few days.

Finding herself upon the perch that out looked the ocean, she wished that she could disappear, but that wasn't an option. Her brothers were home from the war and evil had been defeated, but that did not ease the pain that she had been feeling every day since finding her mother's body in the sand with no life left in her. Since then Dol Amroth did not truly feel like home anymore. More than anything she wanted to get away for the next chapter of her life, but she knew that it was unlikely to happen. Marriage for her would most likely take place to a high lord close by so that her father would not have to see her leave. But leaving was the only thing she could think about now that her brothers had come home. Elphir would take over for her because it was his right as the eldest child of Imrahil.

"There are some that wonder where you have gone to since you are not at the mid-day meal that you had generously put together for our arrival."

"I did not realize how much time had passed," Lothiriel admitted as she turned and looked at her cousin. "Please forgive my rudeness."

"Elphir explained to everyone that you were needed elsewhere and he would relieve you of your duties in the morning."

"He has always come up with quick answer," Lothiriel smiled as she thought over the many times he had covered for her. "Even when we were young and Amrothos had left me to get in trouble so that he would receive no punishment."

"And how did that work out for him?"

Stifling a laugh behind her hand, Lothiriel grinned at Faramir. "Not well on his end."

"That is life."

"You wanted to speak to me," Lothiriel said as she motioned for him to join her looking out at the ocean. "We are alone now."

"I wanted to tell you that Boromir has died while trying to save a pair of hobbits."

Feeling her heart drop to her stomach and the tears fill her eyes, Lothiriel felt her cousin take her hand into his larger one before wrapping his arm around her shoulders to let her cry. He knew that Boromir and Lothiriel were very good friends, but had not seen one another since she had left the city of Minas Tirith when she a girl of just sixteen. After a moment, she drew back from Faramir and returned her gaze to the ocean, but she did not release his hand.

"Then he died a hero's death and it will be how he is remembered by many," Lothiriel said breaking the silence. "But I do not believe that is what you wished to speak to me about in private."

"When we learned of your mother's death we mourned her greatly," Faramir told her as he squeezed her hand slightly. "But we wanted to come to Dol Amroth to see you when we learned that it was you who discovered your mother's body."

"We?"

"I speak of myself and Boromir," Faramir said clarifying what he had said. "But father would not allow either of us to leave, not even to see our own kin when she was in need of the love she always deserved."

"It was just over that ridge," Lothiriel told him pointing out where she had discovered the body of her dead mother. "They had left her there and I might have joined her in death if I had been on time that day. You see we were supposed to ride along the shore that afternoon, but I was held up."

"You could not have known that this would have happened," he told her. "You must believe me."

"I wish that I could," Lothiriel said. "But even my brothers and father and many of our people have tried to convince me that I should not feel the guilt that I do over what happened, but how can I not?"

"Riel-"

"If I had been on time I might have been able to save her or even protect her," Lothiriel told him as the tears started rolling down her cheeks. "Only I wasn't and she is gone and I am still here and every day I am reminded of what happened because I cannot escape my home."

"Perhaps you will," Faramir told her as he wiped away the tears from her eyes. "Your father has been in talks with the two kings and a possible marriage."

"So I am to be used as the means of an alliance between either Minas Tirith and Dol Amroth or between Gondor and Rohan," Lothiriel stated as a matter of factly. "I knew this day would come, but I did not think it would happen so soon."

"Nothing has been agreed to," Faramir told her. "But perhaps if you were to take the journey to Rohan with me in two months time when the people of Rohan burry the king before Eomer takes the throne, officially."

"Have you discussed this with my father?"

"I have," Faramir said. "He believes it is time that you were able to leave Dol Amroth without fear of consequence."

"What does my father think of this Eomer?" Lothiriel asked, knowing Faramir would not lie to her.

"Eomer saved your father's life upon the battlefield and since then has formed a friendship with him."

"And you?" Lothiriel asked him.

"He is an honorable man and a skilled warrior with a good heart. He cares for his sister and would protect her from the world if he had been able to."

"You seem to like him," Lothiriel said. "Is that only because you are going to marry his sister or is it because that is who he really is?"

"When Saruman cast a spell over Rohan's King and had planted his own advisor into the king's council Eomer was banished from Rohan. But it did not stop Eomer from gathering those still loyal to Rohan and to its king. They rode out and continued to protect the people."

"Why are you telling me this?" Lothiriel questioned her cousin.

"I think that you should get to know Eomer as the man, not the King of Rohan." Faramir told her.

Nodding her head, she agreed. How could she do anything but to try and get to know the man that had fought with her brothers and her father?

 **3020**

 **Rohan**

The plains of Rohan were nothing like she had expected them to be. Her handmaid had told her that Rohan was nothing like Dol Amroth, that she should expect no manners from the people and the lands were nothing to write home to. But Lothiriel couldn't help but disagree on that.

Sure there were many differences that she had seen since leaving the realm of Gondor and entering into Rohan, but nothing that would make the words of her handmaid feel real. Part of her was glad that she had left her in Gondor. With the fast pace they had been traveling, Lothiriel had not been able to really see the beauty of Rohan, but her cousin Faramir had promised that the next time they would go at a slower pace. In truth, she did not mind the pace that they traveled. Her white mare Eleniel had been with her since she was a young girl, but the wonderful thing was she was still able to go as fast as she wanted to. Lothiriel knew that she would eventually have to retire her horse, but she hoped it wouldn't have to be anytime soon.

"You seem deep in thought."

Turning her head to look at her cousin, she smiled at him. It was plain to see that he was anxious to see his lady love again. After they had left Dol Amroth he had stayed behind while everyone else had returned home. Although his home was in Gondor, he wanted to spend a little time with his family without having to worry what others would want them to be doing.

"I am just taking in the beauty of Rohan," she told him honestly. "I was told that Rohan was this barbaric place and I would want to come home as soon as possible."

Releasing a laugh that he couldn't contain, Faramir brought his horse to ride next to hers. "Let me take a guess," he said between the laughter. "That old maid of yours, Gretchen, told you this."

"She also said I would hate everything about Rohan because it was not Dol Amroth," Lothiriel said as she took a deep breath. "Perhaps that is why I find it so beautiful. Dol Amroth is a beauty to behold, but Rohan has its own beauty as well."

"Just like every place does."

"Yes," she said with a smile. "I am glad that I have come to see Rohan for myself. I do not know how you talked my father into it since both he and Elphir have stayed behind."

"I was honest," Faramir told her. "I truly believe that it will do you some good to be away from home and to build some happier memories now that the war has ended."

"You have not seen me in years before the war had ended, Faramir, but you still know me so well."

"Lothiriel," he said as he looked at her before looking back to the road again. "You have been strong because you had to for so long. Even before your mother passed away."

"I did not wish for my people to think me weak and when the time came for my brothers and father to leave for war, I did not wish for them to doubt me as a ruler."

"I do not believe anyone can doubt your rule," Faramir told her. "The people have talked of your bravery and your willingness to help those in the lower cities. You helped your people keep a positive mind while waiting for any news about what was happening."

"That was the worst part of it."

"Staying positive?"

Shaking her head, she glanced at him and then back to the road that they were traveling. It felt a lot longer since they had left her home, but that was because she had not left it in years. "The waiting. Waiting and never knowing what was going to happen with my family and even with you and Boromir."

"It was a dark time for all of us," Faramir said. "But now that is all behind us, but we won't forget it. The time has come to allow the good to replace the bad."

Nodding her head, Lothiriel knew he was right. There were so many bad memories, but the evil had been defeated and the time had come to remember there were good times ahead. Such as Faramir's wedding to the Lady Eowyn. It was to unite the two different realms, even if both of their kings were friends. But something within her told her that might not be enough. But a Gondorian Princess and the King of Rohan, what a union that would bring to all. Could she leave her home forever and live in a place where there was no sea? The answer was simple, of course she could because it had been a long time since she had gone down to the beaches. Each time she did, it brought her back to the moment where she had found her mother's lifeless body. Shaking her head, Lothiriel cleared the memory from her mind. That was when she saw the large amount of horses upon the hill in front of them.

"It would seem that our host has come out to greet us," Faramir said with a grin upon his face. "I wonder whose idea that would have been."

"King Eomer or your betrothed would be my guess."

"Why would the King of Rohan come out to greet us?" he questioned his cousin with a grin upon his face. "Is there something I should know?"

"You mean from the handful of words that I exchanged with the man while he was in Dol Amroth?"

"Love at first sight?" Faramir asked, trying to hold in his laughter.

"I think you have been speaking to my father about this possible match between myself and the King of Rohan."

"It is a good match," Faramir said and then looked at the face of his only female cousin. "But if it makes you unhappy then maybe it isn't such a good match after all."

"I do not know the man," Lothiriel told him. "I wish to know the man I intend to spend the rest of my life with. Is that too much to ask?"

"You deserve more than an arranged marriage," Faramir told her as they drew closer to the party that awaited their arrival. "But sometimes it isn't so bad. Your parents were happy together."

Giving her cousin a smile, they dropped the subject as the King of Rohan and his guard, but there was no sight of the King's sister. It was a disappointment, not just to Faramir but to Lothiriel as well. The two women had gotten along well during their visits. It was strange at first to have another woman around. The last time Lothiriel had remembered there being another woman that wasn't a servant in the castle of Dol Amroth was when her mother was alive. But having Eowyn there had been an entirely different feeling.

"Princess Lothiriel," Eomer, King of Rohan said addressing the young woman riding next to his sister's intended. "I welcome you to Rohan."

Bowing her head down in respect she gave him a small smile in return. "Thank you for having us King Eomer. Your lands are much different than my home, but the beauty leaves me speechless."

* * *

 _ **A/N: End of the first part. Let me know what you think!  
**_


End file.
